


[FanArt] Kissing in Paris

by RunningOutsideTheLines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningOutsideTheLines/pseuds/RunningOutsideTheLines
Summary: Taking the time in front of the Eiffel Tower to share an intimate moment of relief at finally being together.This story is inspired by an amazing fic,French Blueand was used as an illustration forMy Whole World Turns French Bluewhich is also a gift for the lovely sassy_cissa.





	[FanArt] Kissing in Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [French Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450136) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 

> This sketch, done in Photoshop, was literally pulled together in a few hours late one evening the day before I needed to give it to sassy_cissa. Unlike the 20k fic I was working on that was already 2 weeks late and the project for my boss that was ignoring and didn't finish until the next day, this artwork wasn't even in the plan until I started sketching. 
> 
> This was drawn quick, messy, and loose. Can I also say that the Eiffel Tower has WAY too many x's in it. No wonder everyone goes there to kiss. It's the x's tower but no o's so no hugging allowed.
> 
> Please be courteous and ask me before re-posting. As always, I live and die for kudos and comments!!!


End file.
